<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranded by Arctic_comet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301969">Stranded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet'>Arctic_comet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy's car breaks down as she's on her way to Hawkins for Christmas. She ends up being saved by a familiar mechanic. Written for Jancy Week 2020, Day 2- Holiday and/or Seasons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> December, 1989 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t supposed to drive in a blizzard, but staying alone in the city for Christmas just hadn’t felt like something Nancy wanted. Her mom was a great cook, for one, and she wanted to see her and her siblings. Staying back at her mostly empty dorm would’ve ruined all of that. Now she was about an hour away from Hawkins, and the snow kept coming down, as the heater in her car worked overtime. She had enough gas to get home without stopping, but as the miles passed by, the engine started making strange noises. </p><p>“You’re not going to let me down now, are you?” She muttered as the thing sputtered. Despite knowing nothing about cars, this couldn’t be good. </p><p>Slowing down, she wondered if the car would be more likely to last if she lifted her foot off the gas pedal a little. There was at least one repair shop in Hawkins that she was aware of. She could order a tow truck to her parents’ driveway. </p><p>Another, louder sound, startled her, and the car began to slow down even more.<em> Shit shit shit. </em>She wasn’t going to make it home, was she? Unable to believe her misfortune, she tried flooring it, but nothing happened. A putrid smell filled the inside of the car. Staying calm, she steered the car to the side of the road, where it came to a complete stop. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell was she supposed to do now? Walk to the nearest gas station or house with a phone?  </em>
</p><p>She stepped out of the car, hoping she could catch the attention of another passing driver. Someone who hopefully wasn’t some creep she’d have to run away from, or possibly lie that she had a gun. Oh wow, she actually <em> wished </em> she had a gun. </p><p>After what felt like an hour, her rescue arrived in the form of an older, blue sedan. It slowed down and parked behind her car. </p><p>The driver was a young man, around her own age, his shaggy, sandy brown hair covered by a dark green beanie as he strode to her. It wasn’t until he reached her that she realized he looked familiar, and not only vaguely in a way that made you wonder where you knew them from.</p><p>“Hey, “ he greeted. “Are you having car trouble?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve had a long drive and my car just…” She shook her head. “Something’s not right with the engine.”</p><p>“Right. I can have a look at it, I’m a mechanic.”</p><p>“Are you- are you Jonathan? Jonathan Byers?” She asked, swallowing hard, despite being rather confident that it really was him.</p><p>His eyes widened in shock of her recognizing him. “Ummm… Yeah, I am.”</p><p>“We went to school together? Our brothers were friends, I guess they still are?” She offered, assuming he had no idea who she was. </p><p>“I know you’re Nancy. Mike’s sister,” he revealed, carefully avoiding her eyes. </p><p>Surprised by his confession, she didn’t know how to answer. He’d been a quiet boy back then, always either tinkering with his camera or his nose buried in a book. She’d had to fight him for the best grades in class… And yet now she was in college, and he was still <em> here </em> , working as a mechanic, it seemed. It didn’t compute. He must’ve had other ambitions for his life than this. <em> But what did she know? </em> It wasn’t like they’d been friends in high school, because he barely talked to anyone, and she… Well, she’d hung out with people who bullied kids like Jonathan. It wasn’t a time she enjoyed reminiscing very much. So in a nutshell, this encounter was kind of embarrassing for her.</p><p>“Let’s take a look at that engine,” he suggested, obviously interpreting her silence correctly. </p><p>Jonathan lifted the hook and bent over the engine, before crouching down on the ground beside the car. “Yeah, just what I thought. You’re leaking oil here. This car’s not going anywhere without a tow truck, I can’t fix it here.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Nancy groaned. “Just my luck.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll be able to get someone to pick up your car tomorrow, but right now the only thing I can do is give you a ride. You’re going to Hawkins, right?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah. You’re going there, too?”</p><p>“Yeah. I still live there.”</p><p>Nancy walked over to the trunk and popped it open. At least she could take her overnight bag and the Christmas presents with her. Meanwhile, Jonathan passed her to return to his own car. As she stood with her arms full of bags, she watched as he tried to turn on the engine, and <em> failed </em>.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me,” she murmured, going to stand beside his opened driver’s window.</p><p>“I know. It’s not starting.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>